Computer systems typically comprise a combination of computer programs and hardware, such as semiconductors, transistors, chips, circuit boards, storage devices, and processors. The computer programs are stored in the storage devices and are executed by the processors. Fundamentally, computer systems are used for the storage, manipulation, and analysis of data.
One mechanism for managing data is called a database management system (DBMS) or simply a database. Many different types of databases are known, but the most common is usually called a relational database, which organizes data in tables that have rows, which represent individual entries, tuples, or records in the database, and columns, keys, fields, or attributes, which define what is stored in each entry, tuple, or record. The data stored in the columns of the rows are known as key values. Each table has a unique name or identifier within the database and each column has a unique name within the particular table. The database also has one or more indexes, which are data structures that inform the DBMS of the location of a certain row in a table given an indexed column value, analogous to a book index informing the reader of the page on which a given word appears.